Just Being Too Happy
"Just Being Too Happy" is a mini-story in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf series. Story It was around the time of Empath's 140th birthday when he came home as usual and was greeted by his fellow Smurfs. Papa Smurf noticed there was something remarkably different about Empath, which he felt in the way that Empath hugged the village leader. "You seem rather exuberant about your return back home, Empath," Papa Smurf said. "Is everything all right with you?" "This smurf couldn't be functioning any better, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "It's just that, being away from you for nine years without experiencing any emotions, this smurf feels like this smurf can't hold back how this smurf feels about coming home." "Well, I can't blame you for that, Empath," Papa Smurf said. "These visits have become something special in your life as it has been for us. It's not something that we can smurf for granted, given that we don't know when you'll ever smurf home for good." "This smurf shares the same sentiment, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "It's not that this smurf doesn't appreciate having to learn how to control these minds-eye abilities so that this smurf could use them to the best of this smurf's ability, but having to go through nine years of lessons and meditations to control this smurf's emotions without even a moment to express myself in any manner is beginning to drive this smurf crazy." "You'll have a year's worth of freedom for smurfing that while you're here, Empath, as long as you don't let it smurf out of hand," Papa Smurf said. "Meanwhile, you might want to smurf yourself out of those clothes and smurf into something a bit more comfortable." "This smurf understands and acknowledges, Papa Smurf," Empath said, noting that he was still wearing his Psychelian bodysuit. Empath entered into his house and changed into his white hat and pants, which he felt more comfortable wearing with each visit to the Smurf Village. He didn't mind the fact that he looked like his fellow Smurfs, but at times he wished that Tailor would go beyond just providing the ordinary and try experimenting a little with a new fashion. He stepped out of his house and saw Grouchy waiting outside. "Salutations, fellow Grouchy," Empath greeted. "It's been a while since we last saw each other. How are things going with you in the village?" "Oh, just smurfy," Grouchy answered, sounding somewhat disinterested. Empath took a moment to take a deep breath, as if he hadn't breathed fresh air in years. "Aaaah...this is what liberation feels like, Grouchy. This smurf is free to express any kind of emotion that this smurf feels, and the Psyche Master isn't monitoring this smurf's thoughts while doing so. Doesn't this make you want to celebrate with every moment of your life?" "Hip, hip, hooray...I'm happy for you, Empath," Grouchy responded in the same tone. "This smurf senses that you don't share the same sentiments, Grouchy," Empath commented. "Is there a problem with this smurf that you would like to share?" Grouchy sighed. "Look at how you smurf, Empath. Years ago when we first smurfed each other, you were so emotionless, I thought that you would always know what it felt for me to not want to express any emotion. Now you're so happy it feels like I can't even relate with you anymore." "Are you saying that you don't want to be friends with this smurf because this smurf is now feeling comfortable expressing emotions?" Empath asked. "No...well, I don't know, Empath," Grouchy said. "I have a feeling like you're just going to be like every other Smurf and force me to smurf in a way that I don't want to smurf. And I would hate you for making me smurf that way." "Grouchy, this smurf will never force you to behave in any way that you don't want to," Empath said. "Isn't that part of having the freedom to express yourself?" "I guess so, Empath," Grouchy said. "I just hope you're not expecting me to smile and get all smurfy like the other Smurfs." "If feeling bad is what makes you feel better about yourself, Grouchy, then this smurf will not discourage you from being honest about how you feel," Empath said. "This smurf will continue to hope that you will grow beyond yourself and not be constrained by the emotions that you do feel." "You sound like Tapper, always smurfing that he will pray for me," Grouchy said. "I'm not sure any of that will smurf any good for me." "Tapper cares for you, Grouchy, just as most of your fellow Smurfs do," Empath said. "They wouldn't be trying to smurf out to you if that wasn't the case." "I only wish they wouldn't smurf up on me and try to force me to smurf things that I'm not comfortable smurfing," Grouchy said. "I feel a whole lot better smurfing with just you and Tapper around me." "You'll have to learn someday that being with your friends and family is better than being by yourself all the time, Grouchy," Empath said. "In the meantime, this smurf will help you become more comfortable being around your fellow Smurfs." "Yeah, sure, Empath," Grouchy said. "You want to do something with me while we're waiting for your smurfday party to be ready?" Empath smiled. "This smurf is willing to do whatever it is you want to do, Grouchy." Empath And Grouchy.jpg Empath And Hefty.jpg Empath And Lazy.jpg Duncan Greets Empath Home 2.png Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles